


Immaterial Girl

by FleetingMadness



Category: Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Basically I just did this to have fun, Drabble, also boy howdy do none of the established tags work for this thing, fuck it I dunno, fuck with myself a bit, hopefully people enjoy it, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingMadness/pseuds/FleetingMadness
Summary: I have no idea what's happening. Which is weird, you'd think a girl would get used to doing summaries by now. Anyway, not a lot happens here, from an outside perspective? I think it's mostly the author having fun with the medium crossover. Possibly channeling some insecurities with her own writing, but I'm in a unique position to have nothing at all to say on that point. It seems pretty meta, but then again, it's me. I have no idea where the fourth wall is.Like, I actually don't. I've been trying to find it for weeks.





	Immaterial Girl

Gwen adjusted her penguin backpack and tapped her foot while she glared at the unlit “walk” signal across the street. A wall of cars on two sides left her with the distinct feeling of being trapped with the two unpleasant-smelling men who were standing a few feet behind her, loudly philosophizing about the unnecessary excess of women that had recently been added to some fictional universe or other. Gwen reflected briefly on how much her own patterns had changed since arriving on what she assumed was Earth-616. Somehow, the knowledge that she was inside a comic book world left her utterly unable to immerse herself in the comics she had access to, so most of her time was spent tracking down mercenary work or buying new things for the heroes she already knew. Fortunately, a lot of the merch for the big names seemed consistent across worlds. She briefly wondered how Steve Rogers felt about his funkopop figure, before deciding the better question was how he felt about Bucky’s funkopop figure.

Still lost in thought, Gwen started walking on autopilot once the white “walk” silhouette lit up. She had only just stepped off the crosswalk when she froze. Something was off, she could feel it. She peered around, studying her surroundings for any clues or changes. The sidewalk was the same filthy beige as always, the cars were just as loud and foul-smelling, and the buildings were just as tall and ominous as ever. But something had changed. Gwen found herself unable to take in the city, to just scan the skyline (or what passed for a skyline at ground level) without studying it, without describing it in her mind like she would to another person. Her eyes widened as an amazing thought formed in her head.

“The art!” Gwen said. She pounded her fist into her hand for emphasis. “There’s no art anymore!”

“Preach, sister,” one of the men called out as they passed. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him, but he had already turned around and resumed his meninist lecture to his friend. She gave an exaggerated shrug, then turned back forward. She wondered if that interaction would have looked better in print.

“Wait, if I’m not in print, that means…” Gwen held her chin between her thumb and forefinger, then rested it in her palm, then put a finger just below her lips. None of it felt quite right, presumably due to the lack of panel structure that would normally be using those different expressions to show the passage of time as she thought. She winced at the awkward metatextual analysis, and resolved to just think out loud for the time being.

“So, if there’s no art, that means I’m being written,” she said. She spoke under her breath as she resumed walking. “I wonder if I’m in a bonus story in a video game? Probably not, I don't think I've been here long enough to make it into that kind of game. I might just be dreaming, but… No, that’s a whole mess of layers I just don’t want to deal with right now… Wait!” Gwen’s eyes lit up as the pieces fell into place. “Casual social commentary, real-world brand names, the word ‘meninist?’ I’m… Am I…” Gwen framed her massive grin with a hand on each cheek. “I’m in a FANFIC!” She jumped and punched the air. “Oh man, this is so exciting! I hope the title is a song lyric! I wonder who I’m going to meet--woah, I think I just said an implied ‘gonna’-- I wonder who I’ll meet in it! Maybe She-Hulk? Or Falcon! Or maybe someone from the MCU? Man, I’d love to meet Chloe Bennet, she's so pretty! Although, MCU Coulson does have that hot-nerdy-dad thing going on…” Gwen looked around expectantly, but no evidence of super-heroism made itself known. She crossed her arms and waited a few more foot-taps before heaving a large sigh.

“So, maybe this isn’t about meeting a new big name character,” Gwen pouted. “Fine. That’s fine! Not everything interesting I do has to have a Marvel headliner attached to it.” After a few more impatient toe-taps, a sly smile spread across Gwen’s face. “Of course, since it _is_ a fanfic-- was that italicized, oh man that felt weird!” Gwen rubbed at her throat and swallowed before continuing, choosing her words carefully to avoid the need for further stylistic emphasis.  “As this is a fanfic, I could probably get away with a lot of stuff I normally can’t…” She rubbed her chin again. “I’m gonna find someone to make out with!” She looked around eagerly, but once again found only a street of average, undetailed people, all of whom seemed to defy her attempts to describe or study them. She shrugged. “Well I’m not going with anyone who hasn’t been published, so… I guess I keep walking for now?” She hefted up her backpack and adjusted the straps as it fell.

“Guess it’s probably a multi-chapter thing,” She muttered as she resumed walking. “Man, I hope the author does my voice right.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the hardest I've ever edited a single fic after writing it.
> 
> Madonna? You can do better. 
> 
> This is just indulgent now, sorry. Anyway, I'm genuinely unsure if I'm coming back to this, but if I do, you can rest assured that it's pretty much guaranteed not to be with a Marvel Comics A-lister because that shit terrifies me.


End file.
